L'Etreinte des Souverains
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Frigga est désemparée par la disparition de Loki et par la peine de Thor. C'est finalement Odin qui viendra lui parler. Les souverains peuvent-ils enfin avoir une chance de se pardonner et de se retrouver?


**Hello! Juste avant la rentrée, je vous présente un nouvel OS qui m'a été suggéré par une amie qui saura se reconnaitre, j'ai nommé une certaine passionnée de Frigga et Odin! Voici donc pour toi, en espérant qu'il te plaira!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**La scène se passe après Thor, mais pas avant Avengers! ATTENTION, CET OS CONTIENT UN LEMON!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**(et prévoyez le ventilateur, sait-on jamais...)**

* * *

Etendue sur les draps de son lit, les épaules bougeant au rythme de ses sanglots, la reine d'Asgard restait cloitrée dans sa chambre depuis le début de la journée. Sa peau tremblait de froid, mais elle se refusait à bouger. Même la neige tombant derrière les fenêtres de ses appartements ne la captivaient pas telle qu'elle le pouvait auparavant. L'hiver ne semblait plus pouvoir faire sourire la reine dont le cœur était aussi abimé.

En réalité, la neige signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Elle se souvint encore. Un an de cela, pendant un bel hiver, elle sortait toujours avec ses deux fils, les regardant se lancer de grosses boules de neige. Thor faisait des caprices car il avait froid et détestait recevoir de la neige sur son visage, et Loki s'amusait à faire rager son frère. Et souvent, lorsqu'il avait fini ses tâches royales, Odin venait rejoindre sa famille, se contentant de réchauffer sa femme. Mais cet hiver, il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

Il y avait bien Thor, qui allait chaque jour voir Heimdall en espérant retrouver sa mortelle, ou Odin qui tentait de remettre les choses en ordre dans son royaume éternel. Et il y avait Frigga qui refusait de quitter son lit, préférant pleurer la disparition de Loki et le malheur de Thor. Ses deux garçons, leurs sourires et leurs bras lui manquaient terriblement...

Perdue dans ses souvenirs les plus doux, la femme aux cheveux d'or ne put entendre sa porte s'ouvrir, ni des pas venir. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Puis une voix résonna, la faisant sursauter.

-Frigga ? demanda la voix inquiète de son époux.

La souveraine se hâta de sécher ses larmes et de prendre une posture plus digne de son rang Ô combien lourd à porter. Elle se leva, refusant néanmoins de regarder son mari dans les yeux, ni même de lever la tête pour lui faire face. Il ne devait surtout pas voir sa peine, ni son désespoir.

-Je pensais que vous étiez occupé à vos affaires, eut-elle la force de dire sans que sa voix ne trahisse son cœur.

-En effet, j'étais à mes occupations quand une de vos servantes m'a averti que vous refusiez de sortir de vos appartements, déclara Odin, usant d'une voix plus douce.

L'unique œil qu'il avait ne le trompait cependant pas. Il comprit que sa femme n'allait véritablement pas bien, et regretta immédiatement de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de leur famille, mais la peur de faire face à une nouvelle dispute l'avait empêché de venir s'enquérir de l'état de sa douce. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés au cours de cet hiver, par ailleurs. Toujours sur le sujet familial. La perte de Loki, le bannissement de Thor. C'était bien trop à supporter pour l'ancienne Walkyrie, et Odin en avait conscience.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon roi, je me sens mieux, tenta pourtant de la rassurer cette dernière.

-Non, ne me mentez pas je vous prie. Je suis peut-être borgne, mais je sais reconnaitre quand ma femme se sent au plus mal. Frigga, laissez-moi vous tenir compagnie cette fois. Les affaires du royaume peuvent attendre aujourd'hui, finit par lui proposer le roi, souhaitant consoler celle à qui il avait donné son cœur.

-Odin, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, Asgard a plus besoin de vous que moi...

-Ne dîtes pas de bêtises ! lui souffla-t-il, venant près d'elle.

Leurs mains se joignirent pendant quelques instants, instants qu'aurait voulu faire durer le roi, puis Frigga se laissa guider jusqu'à son lit, s'asseyant dessus sans oser parler. Elle était légèrement embarrassée que le Père de Toute Chose ait vu son état. Elle se devait de rester forte devant lui, après tout.

-Parlez-moi, mon amour, lui glissa son mari à l'oreille, abandonnant sa couronne au profit de son cœur qui désirait ardemment parler.

-Je ne saurais quoi vous dire, si ce n'est que...ces temps anciens me manquent, murmura-t-elle, craignant qu'il ne l'entende.

Il l'entendit en effet, et baissa quelques secondes la tête. Les blessures de sa femme ne voulaient donc pas s'effacer. Elle parlait du temps où leur famille était complète et heureuse. Elle parlait du temps où il ne gâchait rien.

Ce fut en baissant les yeux qu'il remarqua ses tremblements. Rapidement, ce furent ses bras qui vinrent enlacer la reine. Pas question qu'elle attrape froid.

-Odin..., articula-t-elle seulement.

-Ne me rejetez pas, s'il vous plaît, la pria-t-il rapidement, craignant qu'elle ne le repousse comme elle le faisait souvent ces derniers temps.

Frigga accepta sa demande, ayant elle-même un grand besoin de sentir les bras de son mari autour d'elle. Là il la protégeait du froid et de la tristesse qui envahissait son cœur à chaque instant. Elle aimait ce côté-là de son cher époux. Ce côté tendre, amoureux, prévoyant et attentionné. Cet homme là était bien mieux que celui qui portait une couronne et qui tenait en permanence son sceptre dans une main ! Surtout qu'il avait le don de la rendre folle lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur une décision.

-A quoi pensez-vous donc ? demanda curieusement son roi, venant se blottir contre son dos.

La Mère de Toute Chose ne répondit pas tout de suite, profitant de ce contact la réchauffant. En se concentrant, elle pouvait même sentir le souffle de son bien-aimé chatouiller gentiment sa nuque. Même les mains du roi commençaient à la chatouiller avant de se poser définitivement sur son ventre. L'une de ses propres mains alla se poser sur celles qui la réconfortaient tendrement.

-J'aime cette partie de vous, celle qui ne me fait pas souffrir..., avoua-t-elle doucement, ayant presque peur de briser cette étreinte dont elle avait tant besoin.

-Frigga, je n'ai jamais cherché à...à vous faire souffrir...je ne désire pas vous faire de mal..., essaya-t-il de formuler, clairement choqué par les paroles de sa femme.

Ainsi il la faisait souffrir, et elle ne lui avait rien dit jusque là. Certes c'était lui qui avait banni Thor, mais celui-ci était revenu, alors en quoi faisait-il souffrir sa douce femme ? Il ne se posa plus de question quand elle se détendit dans ses bras, laissant sa tête reposer contre une épaule. Le message était clair : pas de ce genre de conversation maintenant. Elle avait raison ! Profiter de ce calme et de cette étreinte, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qu'ils devaient faire tous les deux.

Odin ferma l'œil, respirant discrètement le parfum envoûtant que dégageait Frigga. Elle savait comment le rendre fou, décidément ! Mais la suite des évènements le rendit sûrement encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors qu'il caressait gentiment son ventre à travers sa robe légère, un doux murmure le scia totalement, l'empêchant même de continuer ses caresses.

-Odin, faîtes-moi l'amour.

-Q...q...

Sans voix, le monarque tenta d'analyser la situation. Le vin lui avait sans doute monté à la tête, ou alors il se mettait à rêver érotiquement de sa femme, ou bien il avait totalement perdu l'esprit. Pourtant, alors qu'il croyait atteindre le fond de la folie, Frigga le rappela gentiment à l'ordre par un doux baiser. Quelles douces lèvres...si douces, si demandeuses, si savoureuses...

-Frigga, murmura-t-il, croyant véritablement perdre la tête.

Un autre baiser plus entreprenant lui coupa l'envie de parler pendant quelques secondes. Oui, sa femme savait vraiment le rendre fou d'elle. Mais bien vite son esprit reprit ses droits sur son cœur en manque. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Non, ma reine, je ne peux...votre chagrin vous influence, je ne peux profiter de la situation, se força-t-il à dire.

-Dans vos bras, mon chagrin s'en va, Odin. Je me sens déjà mieux avec vous. S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle, revenant contre ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser dont seule avait le secret.

Le roi dut reconnaitre qu'il ne ressentait plus autant de peine qu'avant chez son amour. Peut-être disait-elle vrai, alors ? Quelque peu rassuré mais toujours méfiant, il accepta néanmoins de répondre à ce délicieux baiser aux mille saveurs. Pour ne pas gêner sa reine, il se coucha gentiment sur le grand lit, la laissant venir sur lui pour reprendre leur baiser.

Ce fut un ballet amoureux qui commença entre eux, tandis que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus brûlants. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec une immense passion, Frigga passa gentiment une main sur les joues de son mari, puis plus bas, se rapprochant de son torse recouvert d'une imposante armure. La reine sembla quelque peu mécontente de sentir cette chose hideuse lui barrant le passage. Odin ressentit son mécontentement, et brisa leur énième baiser.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ?

-Tout à fait entre nous, mon roi, vous devriez vraiment abandonner cette maudite armure. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'enlever..., bouda-t-elle, un léger sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Très bien, si ma femme insiste, elle ne verra plus d'armure sur mon torse tant que nous ne connaitrons que la paix.

-Seriez-vous un poète caché ? se permit-elle de demander avec un sourire bien plus sincère.

-Lorsqu'il s'agit de vous, c'est mon cœur qui parle, révéla-t-il alors en toute honnêteté.

Frigga parut étonnée mais heureuse, et remercia son mari par un nouveau baiser plein d'amour. Ses mains continuèrent cependant leur exploration sur le bas-ventre du souverain, puis bien plus bas. Ce fut là qu'elle s'arrêta, alors qu'Odin lança un gémissement qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Il baissa le regard vers son épouse, tentant de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

-Et bien...je sens quelque chose de très dur sous mes doigts, fit-elle mine d'être étonnée.

-Oh oui, moi aussi je sens une douce caresse sur ma peau, haleta-t-il, déjà attaqué sous une main joueuse le narguant à travers le tissu fort gênant de son pantalon.

Si Frigga avait vraiment décidé de le rendre raide dingue d'elle, alors elle avait déjà gagné son pari, car au bout d'à peine quelques minutes de ce traitement de torture, Odin n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement. Comment une femme pouvait-elle à ce point attiser autant son désir ?

-Frigga, je vous en prie, dut-il se résoudre à supplier.

La reine comprit le message, et eut un léger sourire. Alors qu'elle vint quémander les lèvres de son mari une nouvelle fois, ses mains entreprirent de sortir le sexe de l'homme de sa prison. Un autre gémissement échappa au roi dont le cœur s'affolait d'être ainsi stimulé. Il crut mourir lorsque sa femme descendit vers son membre en vu de le torturer encore plus. Alors qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre son but, Odin finit par la retenir, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Vous ne voulez pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Si, mais pas tout de suite, mon amour. Laissez-moi plutôt vous faire du bien et vous détendre !

Sans laisser le temps à la femme de répondre, Odin renversa les positions, se retrouvant au-dessus d'une magnifique créature se demandant ce qui se passait. Il chercha tout d'abord à défaire cette robe le gênant dans ses explorations. Lorsque la poitrine de Frigga lui fut enfin accessible, il s'empressa d'aller la taquiner, n'hésitant pas à narguer ses tétons se dressant déjà sous les caresses. Bien vite, il remarqua que le corps de sa douce épouse réagissait ardemment. En remontant le regard, il fut envoûté par la vision qu'il avait. Frigga avait les yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes ou se mordant légèrement parfois.

-Mon amour, murmura-t-il, venant vite réclamer la bouche de son amante de toujours.

Et pendant que leurs baisers avides s'éternisaient à leur plus grand plaisir, l'une des mains du souverain se glissa lentement vers la féminité en feu de sa reine.

-Odin, tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter, sentant déjà le désir prendre possession de son être tout entier.

-Chut, laissez-vous faire, quémanda-t-il gentiment, reprenant finalement ses lèvres pour goûter davantage à ce fruit si rare.

Pendant que deux doigts s'activaient dans le corps de l'ancienne Walkyrie, cette dernière se débattait avec les vêtements forts résistants de son mari, cherchant à les enlever. Ce fut au prix d'un long effort que Frigga put enfin sentir le corps de son unique roi contre elle, totalement nu.

-Cela vous fait un grand effet, il me semble, lui chuchota-t-il d'ailleurs entre deux baisers et des mouvements de main plus bas.

-Vous me faîtes toujours de l'effet ! corrigea-t-elle.

-Mon corps n'est pourtant pas le plus beau, je dirais même...

-Si vous tenez à la vie, ne terminez pas cette phrase et ne me rendez plus folle avec vos doigts si...si..., gémit-elle, ne terminant elle-même pas sa phrase et capturant les lèvres de son époux dans un baiser des plus...torrides !

Odin eut un sourire mental. Il était très flatté par le compliment caché que lui avait glissé Frigga. Son corps était pourtant plein de cicatrices de guerre, et il n'était plus tout jeune, pourtant sa femme continuait à le désirer. Il était véritablement tombé sur la perle rare.

Finalement, au prix d'un immense et colossal effort, les deux amants se séparèrent de ce baiser, se regardant avec des yeux remplis de désir et d'amour, aucun ne sachant que dire. Frigga se décida à briser ce silence trop érotique.

-Vais-je devoir vous prier ou cesserez-vous enfin de me faire attendre ?!

-Oh, que désire ma souveraine ? fit-il mine de demander sans comprendre, se contentant de titiller son intimité le réclamant.

-Tout simplement : ne vous faîtes plus attendre et prenez-moi ou je vais devenir...

-Folle ? finit-il pour elle, accédant en même temps à sa requête désespérée.

-Odin ! gémit-elle, s'accrochant à lui.

C'était si bon de se retrouver enfin, songea-t-elle entre plusieurs soupirs de plaisir. Le Père de Toute Chose était parfaitement d'accord avec elle, d'ailleurs. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, le temps de profiter de cette chaleur étreignant son membre raide. Et sans plus attendre, il démarra de longs mouvements de reins, incapable de tenir davantage sans bouger. C'était si doux et serré qu'il craignait même de se laisser aller trop tôt. Etre privé de sa femme aussi longtemps...autant de son corps que de son amour, de son beau sourire et de ses yeux si envoûtants, de ses lèvres si savoureuses et de ses caresses tendres...

Leur union ne sembla pas se terminer. A chaque fois que l'un croyait atteindre le Valhalla, l'autre faisait en sorte de ralentir leur danse pour calmer le désir de l'autre. Mais après plusieurs heures à s'aimer et à se redécouvrir totalement, les deux amants ne purent plus se retenir. Les mouvements étaient si désordonnés et passionnés !

Frigga sentit la tension déraper rapidement alors qu'elle se tenait dans les bras de son mari, assise sur lui, appréciant de sentir son torse viril contre sa poitrine, et accepta de libérer la pression devenue brûlante. Elle se resserrait déjà autour du sexe la comblant, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Odin.

-Je veux atteindre l'Apothéose avec vous, susurra-t-il, collant son front contre celui de son amour.

-Oui, faîtes-le..., ne put qu'articuler Frigga, s'accrochant fortement à ses épaules pour ne pas se laisser aller tout de suite.

Mais le moment fatal finit par arriver, et deux gémissements cachés par un long baiser amoureux vint clore la danse infernale des amants. Suivi de deux corps qui s'allongèrent doucement sur les draps défaits, deux corps refusant de se quitter. Odin ne voulut même pas se retirer de ce jardin d'Eden rempli de son plaisir. Il se contenta de lever la tête vers la femme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, voulant s'enquérir de son plaisir. Etait-elle comblée ? Au vu de son doux sourire et du baiser qu'elle vint lui voler, il comprit rapidement qu'elle était plus que comblée.

-Je vous aime, ma reine, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer à son oreille, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Frigga l'embrassa comme tout réponse, heureuse qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments. Son masque de roi avait désormais totalement disparu. C'était bien Odin, le mari aimant et prévenant, qui se reposait contre elle, refusant de quitter sa féminité ou la chaleur de ses bras. Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée, tous les deux s'embrassant juste avec un amour indéfinissable, puis fermant les yeux.

Pour au moins une nuit, ils oublièrent qu'ils avaient un immense royaume et de grandes responsabilités à gérer, que Thor cherchait une dénommée Jane Foster, et que Loki sombrait de plus en plus dans la démence. Il n'y avait que leur propre amour qui compta, cette nuit là. Quant au lendemain, ils n'y pensèrent même pas, sachant que ce lendemain ne serait pas comme cette nuit si douce en dépit du froid de l'hiver à l'extérieur de leur petit cocon.

FIN

* * *

**Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus (:**

**Et surtout: BONNE RENTREE et je partage votre peine de dire au revoir aux vacances...**


End file.
